


Day 2 - Red - Red String of Fate

by EdouBunny



Series: XZero Week 2021 [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 2 Prompt "Red", Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, XZero Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: A connection never leaves a duo. One of trustworthy bonds and those who stick together for all eternity.For XZero Week 2021 - Day 2 Prompt for “Red”
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: XZero Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Day 2 - Red - Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE!! Uhhhh- no pun intended, I swear, haha!! This one was SHORTER than I anticipated but it was quick to write and I'm glad for that~! I did want to write something a little longer but I did love how it came out as is at the same time.
> 
> It's a mixed bag like the last one but it's 2am and I'm heading to bed soon haha!!

_A story of two birds._

_One a Phoenix and another a Blue Jay. One fated to Light, the other to Darkness._

_But one meets the other, and their meetings never stop. Their connection starts._

_Others have disapproved of them individually, let alone peas in a pod. But that didn’t stop them._

_Even the mightiest of obstacles of evil and death didn’t separate them for long. Even if years of mourning breaks the Blue Jay to submission, fate somehow brings The Phoenix back to him._

_Never in those days of yearning, would make the Blue Jay so grateful to have his Phoenix alive._

_Never has a connection between two birds, who have been destined to fight one another, decide to unite in love instead._

_Despite the struggles they go through, nothing comes between them. Not even a brick wall that would be built to keep them separated._

_They would climb to the top, even if the wall kept on being built. No matter what force or person or group could build it to separate them forever. They would try._

_...And then they would fail…_

_These two birds even fight those who try separating them for whatever reason. Nothing stands between them._

_Their love, their bond, their affection, their bravery as a Unit, their times spent whether in battle or out, their times of woe, of sadness, of joy, of pain, of comfort._

_Of intimacy, of precious time, of publicity, of privacy._

_EVERYTHING THEY SHARE-_

_Is only a matter of a Red String of Fate._

_Keeping them together through everything._

_And yet, here they stand. Together as one._

_Tied for the rest of their days._

_Forever and always._

__


End file.
